Two Girls in Victorian England
by LetsJustThinkforaWhile
Summary: When someone forces you into the world of Kuroshitsuji, telling you to change the story of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, what do you do?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah grabbed my arm. "Kelly! I have an idea!" she whispered excitedly into my ear, which was currently occupied by an iPod earphone.

Slightly annoyed, _just _slightly, I removed my right earphone. "What?" I asked. Even though Sarah Miller may be my best friend, she can be slightly irritating sometimes.

We were on a trip to London, England with Sarah's family. Both of us lived in Massachusetts in the United States. Since my parents left for a wedding anniversary trip to Hawaii, Sarah's family let me come to England with them. So far, we've only seen the London Eye and Big Ben. Of course, there was more to come afterwards. Sarah and I were alone in the bustling city while her parents were visiting her aunt.

"Let's pretend we're Sebastian and Ciel, you know, from _Kuroshitsuji_?" Sarah squealed. "We're in London, after all!"

"_What? _No!" My eyes grew large and I shook my head furiously. I never watched that anime before, but I knew the _entire_ story since Sarah did. "The last thing we need is acting like an English Victorian earl with his butler when we're just seventeen-year-old _American tourists_-"

"Come on!" Sarah grabbed my hand. "It'll be fun!" She absolutely _loved _Kuroshitsuji, especially Ciel. _Especially_ Ciel. I found it rather creepy, you know, a seventeen-year-old girl in love with a twelve-year-old boy? How would you like it if you were just starting _middle_ school and you find out that an upperclassman in _high _school was totally infatuated with you?

I flinched. "Do I have to be Sebastian, again?"

"Do _you _want to?"

I smiled for the first time in two minutes. "It's fine, I guess."

Sarah smiled, and then pretended to be serious. "Let's go, _Sebastian_!"

I giggled quietly. "_Yes, my Lord." _I went on one knee, and bowed, despite the staring citizens around us, who were whispering to each other in British accents.

A tall man around the street corner watched two seventeen-year-old girls argue. Then, he observed the shorter-haired one went on one knee, and _bowed _to the shorter girl, who had long strawberry blond hair. Interesting, this was oddly familiar. He's seen this happen before, _several_ times, to be exact, but with different people.

He smirked. _Yes, _he remembers where he has seen this. His eyes glinted as he watched the taller girl follow the shorter one down the streets of London.

How strange, how did they know his old "friends" back when the oh so great Queen Victoria ruled England?

It's been about 130 years, that's for sure.

"What a small world." The man murmured to himself. He walked down a darkening alleyway, until the darkness engulfed him.

I leaned back into the velvet armchair in the hotel, sweaty and exhausted. "_Okay_, let's cut the crap. No more roleplaying. I'm exhausted." We were strutting around in the streets for more than 2 hours, trying to avoid eye contact with several concerned spectators.

Sarah sank into the red bed. "Wow, I wonder what it's like to live in the Victorian Era. To have a demon butler and everything!" She stretched and yawned. "We should get dinner soon, you know." Sarah stared out of the window of the Victorian hotel.

"Come to think of it…." I muttered, putting my short hair into a small ponytail. "It would be nice to have one…the end isn't pretty though."

"Yeah, have your soul eaten and everything. I wonder if it hurts."

"Also, what do you think it's like? To eat someone's soul. Do you think it tastes good?" I yawned. "Oh gosh. I think I'm getting into this anime."

_What's an anime?_

Sarah froze. "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

_No need to whisper._

I yelped. "Holy crap! I hear it too!" I stood up so quickly from the armchair, I nearly knocked it over. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

_No need to yell either. I'm not showing myself._

Sarah blinked, thinking. "I know that voice." She whispered. "I've heard of that voice _somewhere."_

_ Based on what I've seen before, I take it you are familiar with some people whom I haven't seen in a long time. You see, I've been watching you two today. I believe you two seem to know a lot about this certain duo. _

I frowned. "Which two people are you talking about, you creepy ghost?" If I only I could see this person, I would definitely throw my iPod at him…or her. Sounded more like a guy to me. But who knows?

Sarah gasped. "I know this voice! I remember! It's-" Suddenly her voice became muffled. She tried to take off whatever invisible force was covering her mouth, but she was unsuccessful.

_This certain duo I'm speaking of is Sebastian Michaelis and his demon master Ciel Phantomhive. Also, what makes you think I'm a ghost?_

I froze. Wait, does that mean…

Kuroshitsuji was real? More like "is" rather than "was"…

"Who are you?" I questioned. Most likely a character from Kuroshitsuji…. "And what do you want?"

_ I go by the name of Faustus. For now. I want both of you to change the story of Kuroshitsuji. Make it so Michaelis devours Ciel Phantomhive's soul._

I silently gasped. "_Claude_ Faustus?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a second. I thought Sebastian and Ciel hated you. You can't be friends. Also, didn't you die? And why would you want Sebastian eat his soul? I thought you wanted it!"

I heard a snicker. _Not yet. Now, if you don't achieve success, I would have no other choice than have you murdered. The others didn't succeed, so you two must._

I opened my mouth, and closed it. I remembered Sarah telling me that Claude betrays Alois Trancy by murdering him. He wouldn't have any trouble killing us.

_Oh yes, by the way.. Who said I'm Claude Faustus? I said just to call me Faustus for now. I could be anyone. And who knows, maybe I'm not even a demon. _

Sarah's eyes widened, surprised.

I clenched my fists in frustration. "Then who are you, exactly?"

There was silence. Suddenly, Sarah collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, this cold thing, just...covered my mouth." She shivered, and held a floor lamp next to her. "I thought it was Claude…but he said that he might not be Claude either. I mean, why would he want Sebastian to eat Ciel's soul in the first place? Claude wanted it for himself."

"If it's someone else, who could it be?" I questioned. Even I don't think I could answer this question, I haven't even watched the series… "Maybe someone like Ash and Angela? I would think they would kill Ciel themselves."

Sarah groaned. "How are we going to get to the story of Kuroshitsuji? We're in London right now, we can't travel to Japan to ask Yana Toboso to-"

"I thought she didn't complete the manga yet?" I raised an eyebrow. Yep. This was a sign that Sarah was getting a little out of it…

"Yeah….and it's too late anyway. The anime finished a while ago, anyway."

"But Kelly, what if he really _does_ kill us? Then what?" Sarah's bottom began to quiver. "I don't want to die." She stared at the ceiling, still with those worried eyes. "We should get some dinner."

"Well...we'll figure that out later, I suppose." I headed out to the brown wooden door. "Come on, are you getting dinner, or what?"

Sarah sighed and followed me out into the hotel lobby.

As we climbed down the old-fashioned staircase, we noticed something strange about the rails.

"That's funny….I thought the rails were painted black. Why are they _violet_?" I wondered. It might have been a different staircase. I was really exhausted after all that roleplay, anyways.

An short woman in a simple maid dress walked the opposite direction on the stairs as we headed down. She stopped, mouth slightly open as she looked at the two of us wearing a teeshirt and shorts, with shoulder bags. "My goodness!" She cupped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stared at you two guests here at the hotel. Please excuse me." She made a small curtsy and hurried away.

I frowned. Something wasn't definitely right here. "Excuse me, ma'am. What's the date today?"

The maid stopped with wide eyes. "Today is November 4th! The year should be rather obvious, 1888, yes?" She made a slight smile, as if she was making a small joke.

We were silent.

The question of which this was a joke or not was hanging in the air.

**Next Chapter: Kelly and Sarah meet Ciel and Sebastian. What will they do when they see them? Will Sebastian and his young master be suspicious of the two girls? **

**And is this mysterious character really Claude Faustus?**


	2. Chapter 2

I held on tightly to the rail of the staircase. "Thank you." I was trembling. As the maid politely nodded and went into a messy hotel room, questions were skydiving through my head. What now? Were we transported into the world of Kuroshitsuji? How was this even possible? Do we really need to find Sebastian and Ciel? Wait, they would be so difficult to get by, he is a noble, after all.

Sarah was trembling as well, but either with fear and excitement, I couldn't tell. It was probably a dream come true. Besides-

"Oh my gosh..." Sarah hissed. "Oh my gosh...were going to see Sebastian and Ciel...holy crap. Kelly, pinch me!"

I shook my head. This can't be possible. If this was a dream..but it's not... "Sarah, we can't just go up to them and say we know everything about them, including their contract. They're going to kill us on the spot!"

"You're right. Sorry, I got excited." Sarah paused, thinking for a second. "Hm, we can at least try to get a job there in the manor. After that, we can change some events around."

"But this can be a trap..." I muttered. "What if following this guy's orders kill us? Anything can happen."

Sarah shrugged and sat down on the velvet-carpeted staircase. "I just remembered something. Sebastian hired Bardroy, Finny, and Maylene because they're able to protect Ciel, since he was the Queen's watchdog. Finny has insane strength, Bard and Maylene are good at using firearms. How is he going to hire us? I'm just an anime fan and you're just good at playing the clarinet."

I froze, facing the truth. "Crap, you're right..." I turned to face the left, and saw an open room where a closet with clothes was half-open. The maid must have left for a bit to get a new broom or something. "Well, we do need a change of clothes, don't we…?"

"Whoa, hold on." I stared at the pile of clothes that were in my arms as Sarah handed them to me. "I believe these are men's clothing, my dear Watson."

"They are." Sarah quickly put on her boots, trying to put them on properly. "I'm going to go as a girl."

"Why you? What about me?"

"Because you're taller. And I'm sure that many men on the streets would see us as an...opportunity, if we both go as teenage girls. Since I'm shorter than you, it will look like I have a chaperone." After she put on her right boot, she paused and heavily sighed. "And also..." She picked up the left boot. "Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't hurt a lady, would they?" Sarah cleared her throat. "And your boobs are smaller..." she quietly giggled at the thought.

"This isn't funny!" Red, I crossed my arms, covering my chest. "I can't go as a guy. I mean, what you said makes sense...but that means, I can get hurt, right?"

"Maybe, but you have a greater advantage." Sarah replied. Now she was changing into a dress, which was a plain, dull blue middle class outfit with small, modest, white frills at the bottom. "Since you're a male, more people would most likely listen to you. Men had more rights than women anyway." She frowned as she looked into the dusty floor mirror. "Oh god, do I need a corset?"

I nodded. "I guess that's a good thing..." I looked at the pile of brown clothes, and placed them on the bed. "And yeah, wear one just in case. Ill try to help you put it on, but we gotta hurry. The maid can come back any minute now..."

"I wonder where she is, anyway?" Sarah murmured.

I, "Keller Roberts", had my hair tied up, found the closest thing I could find to a bandage for my chest, and had boy clothing. Now I looked like a feminine teenaged newsboy, since I still had my plain brown messenger bag. I placed Sarah's in mine. Hopefully they won't find her black bag with Ciel's frowning face on it. That would be very. Strange.

I hoped the original owners wouldn't look for us.

Sarah "Roberts", my "cousin", looked the same as she usually does, but of course, she had a slight change of clothing.

We carefully tried to leave the room the way it was before. Hopefully, we were successful. Sarah and I casually went down the stairs, thinking of a way to speak to Ciel and Sebastian without any suspicion.

"The Viscount Druitt's party, yes, I heard about it. _Silly _man, if you ask me." a middle-aged woman was speaking to her companion in the lobby. We spied at them around a small beige pillar at the bottom of the staircase.

Sarah looked at me, astonished. "The Viscount Druitt's party! Where Ciel crossdressed.." she hissed.

Her stout friend giggled. "I wish I can attend. I was invited, but I just arrived from Paris last night, so I'll be busy unpacking."

"What about your servants? Can't they do that?"

"I let them go to their grandmother's home. They're twins, after all." The woman sighed. "I would love some assistance, however..."

Without hesitation, I hurried to the stout woman, pulling Sarah with me. "Excuse me, madam. I need a job somewhere. My old master just died of old age, and left all his possessions to his granddaughter, who lives in America. Could I possibly work as a servant in your home?" I blabbered quickly in my best English accent. "I'm good at cleaning. In fact, I do it all the time! My master even praised me on several occasions."

The three women, including the maid, gave me a long stare. I didn't blame them. I would do that as well if I was a small conversation with a friend and suddenly a young teenage boy in middle-class clothing bursts through with a girl, talking on and on about his job experience.

I could have died. I bet Sarah wanted to as well.

After an awkward silence, the stout woman spoke. "Well..do you children have parents?"

Oh. Shit. Right. "Well...we are cousins. Our parents sent us both away to get money for our families. But after our master died, we don't have any place to go to." I tried to make it sound believable as I possibly could.

The taller woman sniffed. "You two are very impolite. I'm afraid you may not-"

"No." the other lady shook her head. "Both of them seem to be kind ones. I'm sure they will do." she turned to us and smiled. "I am Lady Carole Sanders. Would you two like to work in my manor?"

"Yes, miss." I made a small bow as Sarah made her best curtsy. "Thank you so much for your offer."

"Now what are your names?" Carole kindly inquired, as she inspected us up and down.

Sarah decided to step in. "I am Sarah Roberts. This is Keller." She made a sweet smile. I bet she was thinking what Ciel was doing right now.

Carole clasped her hands together. "Lovely! Come with me, you two. Oh, how I miss having children...now I'll be right back. I need to get something. Linda, can you come with me?" she gestured to the taller woman, who was muttering to herself along the lines of. "Suspicious children, claiming they are extremely poor when they have middle class clothing."

After the women left, I made a relieved sigh. "How did I do, Sarah?" I whispered. The maid was still here. This time she was cleaning the room with a feather duster.

"You did great, Kelly!" she giggled. "Not bad for a first try!"

"Thanks." I swallowed.

_Yes, brilliant performance_.

Sarah and I froze. It was him again.

"What do you want now?" I whispered.

_No need to whisper, like I said before. And do you expect to actually reach those two at this rate? How about you two go to that party the Viscount is planning for tonight? You'll meet some wonderful characters there, hm?_

"Well that's what we're trying to do!" Sarah hissed. "And can't the maid see you?" We both looked at the maid, who was humming "London bridge is falling down, as she was fixing a painting on the bright wallpaper. How strange...wasn't she going to go back to that room we were in?

_No, she can't. I'm going to put a few, just a few more challenges if I see you two get by...too easily. Just letting you know._

"What challenges?"

_Oh, you'll see._

_::::::::::::_

Carole helped us out of the carriage. I felt extremely dizzy when we came out. The ride was especially bumpy, yet Sarah seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Oh yes, children. Have you ever been to a party before?" she asked. "Since this is your first day, I'll let you go anywhere you wish."

The Viscount's party!

"Yes, we would love to go!" Sarah squealed.

Carole laughed. "You may go to the party. It's fine, I'll unpack my luggage myself. The Viscount is an interesting man. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

::::::::::

Sarah giggled. I bet she was excited to see Ciel as a girl.

Sarah and I stepped into the large room full of lights, people, and smiles. She was wearing a silk green dress (Carole claimed that it was her daughter's) and I was wearing a tuxedo. (Pretty awkward, huh?)

Sarah whispered. "Now all we have to do is wait, right?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, we saw them.

Ciel Phantomhive stepped out of the carriage in his pink dress looking very annoyed and frustrated. Sebastian Michaelis got out after him in his glasses and overcoat. Madame Red and Lau in the back were smiling, excited to see what would happen next.

There they were.

But now what do we do?

**A/N: Just so you know, this idea derives from Death Note's "The Troubles of Two Japanese American Teenagers" :D I PROMISE that the next chapter will have Ciel and Sebastian in them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: (you don't have to read this, it's for Moka-girl, since won't let me reply to her comment for some reason. But first of all, thanks for commenting, I really appreciate it :D Secondly, I doubt I'm going to put in romance for this, if not, very little, and maybe, MAYBE, with the minor characters. The reason why is rather simple, I'll put it in this chapter. ^^ Thirdly, I'm making Carole a middle-class woman, unlike the Phantomhives, who are extremely wealthy. The middle-class also had servants, I read it in my history textbook. You may be right in your statement, although, there's a reason why she's too nice. You'll see. :3 Remember the other woman, she really disliked them, called them rude. But overall, your constructive criticism really helped, thanks :) )**

I tried not to stare so much through the corner of my eye. "Dear god." I murmured as I "casually" walked toward them. "Sarah you're not going to try to make either Ciel or Sebastian fall for you, right? I see that in fanfiction all the time."

Sarah frowned as she awkwardly held my hand. "No, why would I?" she made a twirl.

"Why did you change your mind?" I was confused. "I thought you loved them."

She shook her head. "He has Lizzy. I don't know if I told you this, but think about it. He lost his parents, and later, he might lose Madame Red. He only has his fiancee, his only reminder of his innocence before that whole disaster with his birthday. Even if he likes me, he'll still be faithful to Lizzy, no matter how annoying she can be. There's so point in trying to get his heart." She cleared her throat. "Speaking of which..."

Lizzy was smiling, chatting with some people a dozen feet away from us.

"And _Sebastian_." Sarah smirked. "He's a _demon_. He won't love me, since I'm a _human_, beings he looks down upon. And I don't even know if he even can have strong feelings for anyone."

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that makes sense." I murmured. "So." I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian's direction. "Are you going to do anything?"

"Yeah" Sarah smirked. "I'm going to be the 'bait' for the Viscount Druitt instead of Ciel. Just watch me."

"What? Why?" my eyes grew wide. "That's so stupid! What if something happens to you?"

"No it's not!" Sarah quietly snapped. "Ciel will see and he will get Sebastian to save me. Then we can speak to them from there." her eyes flashed with determination. _Or_ maybe it was a light that reflected off of them. I don't know.

"Don't be stupid-"

Sarah tore from my hand and went away into the crowd.

"_Sarah! _Wait-"

I was lost. I looked left, and I saw Madame Red laughing with her fan in front of her face with Lau on her side. I look right and I see Sarah speaking to the Viscount. Too late, i can't go to her now. A few feet away, I could see Ciel and Sebastian, whispering to each other hastily, and looking at Sarah at the same time. Their faces read impatience and frustration.

"Well." I thought, as I looked around the bright room. "I guess I can enjoy myself."

::::::::::

Carole trembled as she watched the two children head into the party. Finally. Now she can speak. "Sir." she cleared her throat, trying to feign confidence. "I've done my part. Please take me back. _Please take me back!" _She stared into empty space, shaking, as the carriage began to move.

_I'm afraid, you have, in fact, done your part. Very well. I don't need you anymore._

Carole smiled like a madwoman. "I can finally be with my lost husband. He's safe, I hope."

_Oh he is. But first..._

Suddenly, a cut opened up on Carole's neck. Drops of blood glistened as they slowly fell down her throat. She gasped. "What-what are you doing?"

_Taking you to your husband, like you asked._

More cuts appeared. On her face, her hands, her clothes, everywhere.

Carole screamed. "What are you doing? Are you trying to _murder_ me?" She tried to get out of the carriage, but the door was locked.

_Smart woman. Don't worry. You'll see your husband soon._

"Help! Please! Someone help!" Bloodcurdling screams from Carole barely escaped the carriage, making it nearly impossible for anyone out there to hear.

The voice chuckled. _Let the games begin._

::::::::::

I checked the large grandfather clock right when the dance ended. I heavily breathed. It's been about an hour, and Sarah was gone.

I swallowed. Did something happen to her? Most likely. I should probably start asking around.

I made my way through the sweaty crowd until I found Ciel, annoyed. I bet he was thinking the same thing. Sebastian caught sight of me, and whispered in Ciel's ear, who immediately turned around to face me.

"E-excuse me." I politely asked. "Have you seen my cousin Sarah anywhere? She's short, 17 years of age, and she tends to be very excited. I've last seen her with the Viscount." I silently cheered. My guy voice was coming along quite nicely.

Ciel blinked, acting innocent. "I'm afraid not." He answered with a girly voice. "What about you?" He asked his "tutor".

The tutor shook his head, solemn.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I haven't seen your cousin. I hope you find her soon!" he smiled, and hastily walked away with Sebastian.

::::::::::::

"Sebastian." Ciel muttered, as they both hurried into the midst of the crowd. "We need to save her. I don't want more trouble of another victim."

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian answered. He remembered something, and smirked. "I would need to know her location, however. Would you be so kind to tell me where she is?"

Ciel frowned. That demon... "Don't be idiotic. If that boy knew, he wouldn't tell me, even though I believe his cousin is in the mansion somewhere." he faced Sebastian. "Sebastian. I order you. Search the mansion until you find the Viscount. From there, you can probably guess which one is the cousin."

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, my Lord." He straightened up. "Would you be coming with me?"

"No. I'll fend off Elizabeth _myself,_ thank you very much." Ciel grumbled.

"Very well." Sebastian pushed up his glasses, slowly headed away, and then disappeared.

::::::

I had to think of something. I need to get Ciel to know who I am...it might cost me my life, but we need it. But how will I prove it?

A certain object popped into my head. Sarah's Kuroshitsuji bag. I can show that to Ciel and Sebastian and they can believe me. Hopefully Sarah had her iPod in there, with a few Kuroshitsuji episodes. We can probably show them one of them.

But what about Sebastian? Would he murder us? No, maybe we don't need to tell them we know of their contract...wait. This is all about getting Sebastian to eat Ciel's soul, we may need them to know that..

"Help!"

A dozen or so heads turned to the sound of the panicked voice. Madame Red stopped laughing and faced the main entrance where a frantic man stood.

"The woman...the woman in my carriage. She's dead! _She's dead!"_ he staggered left and right. "Jack the Ripper. He's here!" the man breathed heavily and collapsed.

Small screams escaped from several people. A few tried to get out of the mansion and tried to avoid the man at the same time.

"Where's the Viscount?"

"Shouldn't he be here? That damn man!"

Ciel, who was about three yards away from me, narrowed his eyes, and shared glances with Madame Red and Lau. Could it be the Viscount, Jack the Ripper?

I ran past the whispering men and women and carefully approached the man, who was crying and shaking with shock on the tiled floor. "Mister, who was the-" I gasped. It was that man, he was the driver of the carriage I was in when I boarded it with Sarah.

"Aren't you that _boy-"_ he gasped. "Your grandmother. Carole. She's dead! I didn't notice what was going on, I didn't hear any screams. One second I turned around and-and-"

Could it be? Could it be that voice...but how was that possible? And Carole couldn't be a prostitute either.

I swallowed, realizing my mistake. Why was Carole so nice to _us_? _Too nice_? There's got to be a reason...and that other woman, she didn't seem to enjoy our company. What if that voice bribed her to take us in? Does this make the voice a murderer?

::::::::::

I was panicking. The dance was almost over and Sarah and Sebastian were nowhere to be found. I hope they were alright….

The woman named Madame Red tapped my shoulder. I blinked and turned around. "Oh, hello…" I murmured.

"You must be that boy my niece was speaking of. Do you have anywhere to go? I hear your cousin is missing. Her tutor is searching for her, and he should find her soon." She smiled. "While you wait, would you like to stay with us until your cousin is found? Or should we bring your cousin to your home?"

"W-well" I stammered. "My grandmother, she was the one murdered." Cry, you idiot, _CRY_! Make yourself believable! "I don't have anyone." _Look her straight in the eyes._

Madame Red paused. Sarah told me that after she lost her husband, and her sister with her lover, she only has herself and Ciel, she must understand. "Are you from around here? You _speak_ rather differently."

"Yes, I'm from the United States." I answered quickly. "Massachusetts."

Madame Red smiled. "Well! That explains your manners. Come into the carriage with us."

_Manners?_

"Pardon me, but what should I call you?"

Her red lips curved into a smile. "Madame Red. You can remember that, right, _American?_ And don't worry, I promise we will find your little cousin." she turned to face the door and then hesitated. "Are you familiar with the name Phantomhive?"

_Be careful, Kelly._ "Just a bit."

"Well, you're in for a surprise, darling."

::::::::::::::::

Ciel made sure no one was looking towards the carriage window. "Dammit, these pigtails are.._.irritating_. I wonder how Elizabeth handles her own hair." he thought. Since Sebastian wasn't here, he sloppily took them off himself, and immediately put on his eyepatch.

Or tried.

After 20 frustrating seconds, he decided to just place his eyepatch over his contract eye and hold it there.

They didn't have a choice. If this boy didn't have a home to go to, which seemed _extremely _unlikely, he had to come into the manor for a little while until his lost cousin returns. Then he can simply send them away. They seemed to be about old enough to be on their own. And they didn't seem to be nobles, so he could get Sebastian to just threaten them, making sure none of them will tell a _soul_ about what Ciel did tonight if they seem himself as a boy by mistake. Nothing would happen to him.

Although if he _does _have family to go to...

Ciel swallowed. He remembered the last time he ran into his mother's arms. Her welcoming smile, her gentle arms...it was so vivid.

He frowned. Stop it, Ciel! No need to have idle thoughts right now.

But if he does have a home, then Madame Red could have a carriage to take him there. Sebastian can drop off this girl at the address later.

_Why_ is Ciel taking off his wig, making him vulnerable to suspicion? He just couldn't handle them anymore. Anyways, he could just put them back on when-

The carriage door opened. There, stood Madame Red, Lau, and the _boy._

Dammit.

Ciel tried not to scream angrily as the three of them boarded the carriage. When the sound if the whip cracked and the horses began to move the carriage, Ciel cleared his voice.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive." he declared. "Tell me, what's your name and who are you, exactly? Be honest or I _will_ throw you off this carriage."

:::::::::::

_Wow_, someone is cranky. But no matter. I need to tell them who I am. This is my chance. Time to go crazy again. "My name is.." I breathed. "My name is Kelly Roberts. I am not from this world, nor am I a boy. My cousin, Sarah, isn't my cousin. She's just my best friend and Ciel, we need your help, along with Sebastian's."

Ciel stared at me, wide-eyed, without blinking. I couldn't tell if he was enraged or confused. That's when he narrowed his eyes. "Madame Red. Lau. Please quiet him."

_"No!"_

Lau covered my mouth. "Why do you think he is lying, Earl? How would he know Sebastian? Who knows, maybe he is telling the truth."

"He could be an enemy. A spy. He's surely a _despicable _liar. I will take him to Scotland Yard tomorrow morning with Sebastian. He could be connected to Jack the Ripper."

As if everything was on cue, a familiar black-haired butler carrying Sarah, and my messenger bag opened the carriage door and casually came inside. Sarah must have told him Carole's address and picked up the bag.

Madame Red stared, wide eyed as Sebastian took off his glasses and set down Sarah, who was unconscious. She must have fainted at some point. He held up Sarah's iPod, which was playing a Kuroshitsuji episode. "These girls _are _telling the truth, young master." he solemnly spoke to the shocked Earl.

**(A/N: Thank you so much for these awesome reviews! NEWS: I'm planning to buy a Ciel Phantomhive cosplay, one that costs a lot of money. I enjoy drawing realistic portraits, so if you want a commission for about $20 (pay first), please contact me by either deviantart, or through email (PM me for my email address) My deviantart username is iheartbluesugar**** if you want to see some drawings :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

"Next one." Ciel grimly ordered. He flipped the iPod nano around his fingers, looking at every inch of its blue detail as Sarah stood up and pressed the fourth episode, the one we were in a few hours ago.

As the opening credits played, Sebastian cleared his throat. "Excuse me for interrupting, but it's almost midnight. Young master, you should be going to bed rather soon. Our two young guests would need a room to stay in. Maybe the guest chamber?"

Sarah and I exchanged glances. She twirled her hair nervously. We were sitting in his study for a few hours now, watching episodes of Kuroshitsuji. We didn't tell him about the voice, but he seemed interested enough already with the iPod itself. You don't see an object that plays "moving pictures" or "noise" everyday in 1888, though he seemed to half believe us by now. Ciel told us that Scotland Yard should be investigating Carole's carriage, and we explained that Carole took us in after finding us. We also had to explain why he and Sebastian were speaking in Japanese.

"...make it two." Ciel muttered. "Do not let them speak to each other throughout the night. We don't know if they are the enemy yet." he ignored our cringes.

"Of course." Sebastian made a small bow and left the study to set up the guest rooms.

After a minute of pure suspense, Ciel muttered. "Pause it."

He wanted to talk.

Sarah made a small groan and pressed the down button on the iPod. We were both sitting across from Ciel on his desk as he yanked off the earphones as if they were alien devices sucking out his memories.

"Miss Kelly. You told me that you need _help _from Sebastian and me. What exactly do you want?" Ciel questioned. That frown hasn't escaped his face since we came home.

"We need to make sure Sebastian eats your soul. That's all. And then we would be allowed to go back home." Sarah calmly explained. "In the series Sebastian didn't eat your soul."

"Is that so..." Ciel clenched his teeth. But then he relaxed after a few seconds. "Oh yes. How did you get here?"

"It was a voice that somehow sent us here. He said he knows you two." I answered. I sounded like as if I didn't know what I was saying...

"Oh_ really_?" Ciel murmured with a tone of bratty sarcasm. "What an interesting tale." He smirked as he flipped the iPod once more in his pale hands.

I frowned. _Well then. What I'm going to tell you now is going to catch your attention, Earl._ "Grell Sutcliff is Jack the Ripper. He's a grim reaper as well."

I noticed Kelly's eyebrow twitched.

Ciel laughed. "Grell Sutcliff? Why, I haven't even heard of the name!"

"What?" Kelly's eyes widened. "He's your aunt's butler, you know, with like, _no_ skill?"

"Madame Red doesn't have a butler._ I_ do, however. Besides, you only have four of these...videos. I haven't seen this_ 'Grell'_ man yet."

"There should be _more_ than that!" Kelly protested. "How could there be just _four_? There were about twenty-four!"

"No, there are definitely four."

I was extremely confused. How could this happen? Calm down. Maybe Grell appears later...no, he definitely appeared when Lizzie visited.

"Tell me, how do these...picture-players work?" Ciel asked.

"They're called iPods." I answered. "You can play music and video on it. You download them from a computer."

"What is a computer?"

I clenched my fists. Even though it may not be his fault, it was rather annoying. "It's an invention in the late 20th century. It's not important right now."

"...I see." Ciel examined the iPod once more. "I'll have Sebastian keep this until this is over. But first, how _much _do you know about me other than our contract?" he stared us down with unforgiving eyes.

"Well we know about the contract, the fire, and your parents. We also..." Sarah paused. "We know who caused your parents' death."

Ciel suddenly turned around, shocked. "You..." he murmured as his eyed grew large with unwanted memories.

"Young master."

Sebastian opened the door to the study. "I've prepared them for the guests. It's time for the three of you to go to your respected bedchambers."

Ciel reluctantly stood up. "Very well, Sebastian." He headed out towards the corridor, but then he hesitated. "I _assume_ you know where the guest chambers are, since you know so much about me."

"We _don't_-" I protested.

"What a surprise." Ciel smirked. "Sebastian. Tell them where they shall sleep."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian nodded. "Your chambers are straight down the corridor, ladies. The doors should be open, and on opposite sides." he smirked. "Please take my advice and try _not_ to communicate with each other. I will know. You can trust a Phantomhive butler with _that."_

:::::::::::::::

I've had it.

I wanted to go home. Now.

I get moving around in my bed, trying to fall asleep in a white nightgown. No, it was impossible.

I sat up and stared into the darkness. It wasn't a large room, but it was definitely bigger than the one back home.

So much was spinning in my mind. Is this going according to the manga or the anime? Should we prevent Madame Red from dying? Should we somehow arrest Grell Sutcliffe?

Should we immediately kill Queen Victoria?

I groaned and fell back into my pillow.

_I'm impressed. You've made it this far. I don't think anyone else I know has gone to the point where Earl Phantomhive allowed you to stay in his one manor._

It's him. I stood up straight. "Where are you?" I tried to be as quiet as possible.

_Oh that's not important. What's important is that I need to tell you that in this story, Grell Sutcliff is not Jack the Ripper. Just a hint. You see, I've changed things up a bit so it's like...a game._

"Were you the one who killed Carole?" I asked. If my suspicions are correct...

_Possibly_.

"You're a monster."

_I know._

"And did you say there were others before me? Who were they and what did you do to them?"

_They died._

"You ARE a monster!"

_No. They died on their own. They chose the wrong time and place to be here._

"Who are you?"

_I already said. Please address me as 'Faustus'._

"Are you Claude?"

_Maybe. Maybe not._

After the "maybe", the voice faded, and the presence disappeared.

:::::::::::::::

It was the next morning, and we were in Ciel's study once again. Sarah looked like she hasn't had a good night, either. We were both wearing middle-class dresses again.

This time, Sebastian would be here the _entire_ time.

"You said something about knowing who killed my parents." Ciel began. His thumb stroked his blue ring on his other hand.

"Yes, it was-" Sarah blurted.

"_Quiet. _I don't want to know." Ciel snapped. "This is _my_ revenge, and I will do all of this without _your _help, thank you-"

"But-if you don't do anything, someone else will take your soul." I interrupted him.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Forgive me for interrupting. But how is that possible?"

He's probably _testing_ us...

"I'm not going to tell you who's responsible for the earl's parents' death." Sarah sat up straight, trying to make herself look taller. "But in the original story, your arm got cut off, Sebastian. The one with the symbol. It temporarily stopped the contract and another demon took the opportunity to take his soul."

Sebastian blinked, eyes a bit wide. I think I saw them flash pink with confusion and anger. Whether it was towards me or Claude(whom he doesn't know yet), I couldn't tell.

"We think it was that demon who sent us here." I stared at the dumbfounded Ciel, who didn't know what to believe. "He wants us to change the story so you get the soul."

"Nonsense." Ciel monotonously stated. "If he wants my soul, why does he wish for Sebastian to eat it?"

"Pardon me, young master." Sebastian began to explain. "There is a legend in the demon world, or as humans call it, Hell. If a demon were to eat a soul, and three days later, another demon kills that demon that ate that soul, then that murderer would become that soul in twenty-four hours. The killed demon would serve that reincarnated soul once more."

Ciel, Sarah, and I stared at Sebastian, who sighed.

"For example. If I eat the young master's soul, and this demon kills me in three days, then that demon would become the young master in one day. Later, I would be revived and I would have to serve the new and possessed young master for eternity." Sebastian explained.

"If that's true..." Ciel cringed. "Why would he want to go into _me_? How revolting."

"Yes, why would he?"

All of us jumped slightly. Sebastian, not as much.

There, at the door, stood a woman in an average brown ankle-length dress that any Victorian woman would wear. Her hair was unnaturally a silver color, reaching down to her waist. A white flower nested on her head.

She slowly walked towards Sarah and me, smiling. "I apologize we didn't speak properly earlier. My name is Patricia. You two know me as Faustus."


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring Sarah's and my looks of disbelief, Ciel's surprised look, and Sebastian's interested smile, the smirking woman waltzed to Sebastian. "Hello, Diabolos. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Sebastian frowned. "Do not call me that name. You may only address me as Sebastian."

Patricia laughed. "Sebastian? What an ugly, common name. A title of a pitiful servant. Did this little human young title you that?" She pointed her index finger to Ciel. (Who yelled, "Now just wait a minute!")

"Silence, Patricia. I'm not the one having constant affairs with humans."

"Oh, Diab- I mean, Sebastian." Patricia cocked her head sideways. "Do you remember my friend Faustus? Claude Faustus?"

"No. I do not."

Patricia placed her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "He wants your precious lord's soul. It would be best for you to eat it quickly, before you become the unlucky servant of another demon."

Sebastian frowned. "Please don't touch me."

Ciel stood up. "Sebastian, who is this woman? Tell me at once!"

Patricia covered Sebastian's mouth. "I am a fellow demoness, little one. I just want to speak to these two girls."

"Sebastian. Get rid of this monster!" Ciel commanded. "Do not kill her, I order you! Make her leave the estate!"

Patricia smirked. "You think your little protector can get rid of me that easily?" Her eyes flashed red. "Very well, I will leave." She turned to face the door. "Kelly. Sarah. I will see you soon." Patricia seemed to sink into the floor, and disappeared.

Once the top of her head disappeared, Sarah and I faced each other, slightly panicked. Could she really be that voice?

Sebastian bowed. "I apologize for the trouble, ladies."

Ciel frowned. "That was the voice you two were speaking of?" he inquired.

"Y-yes..." Sarah murmured.

"Speak louder."

"Yes!"

Ciel sat back in his chair. "Well, I suppose we should leave things as it is. Jack the Ripper is still prowling out there, and we need to catch him." He turned to face his butler. "Sebastian. Find out who this next murderer's victim shall be."

"Of course." Sebastian bowed. He quickly left the room, closing the wooden door behind him.

"And you two."

"Yes?" I answered.

"Even though both of you are rather impolite, you two should come with us as well, to provide us with some needed information." Ciel explained.

"Okay." Sarah nodded.

"Yes, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel firmly corrected.

"Yes, Earl Phantomhive." we both stated. Geez. He's even more than a brat than he is in the anime.

::::::::::::::

"Who is Jack the Ripper?" I thought. "If he's not Grell Sutcliff, then who? Could it just be Madame Red?"

"Sarah?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Who do you think is Jack the Ripper? Ciel doesn't know a Grell."

We were both sitting with Meyrin, Bard, and Finny. They were supposed to keep watch over us, but they were too occupied discussing their own matters. At first, they were confused when they saw us eating breakfast with Ciel for the first time, but I guess they got used to our "strange" manners.

"It might be Madame Red." I murmured. "That's my theory. It may be Grell who probably convinced her to do more, but she did kill a few women."

"There you are."

Ciel stood at the top of the staircase. He was dressed as a regular commoner boy. Sebastian was standing with him, protective as usual.

"It's time to go. We need to find this atrocious criminal." Ciel grimly declared. "However. Taking both of you is too much trouble, so which one of you wants to go?"

Sarah immediately looked at me, and I looked back at her as well. That was a difficult decision. Although Sarah knew about the story more than I did, she fainted at the sight of extreme violence or massive amounts of blood, unlike me, who had an older brother who spend his time playing Zombies.

"Maybe you should go, Kelly." she murmured. "The story doesn't matter, it's changing anyway."

I swallowed. "I'll go." I declared. Here goes. I'm going to try to stop the death of Mary Jane Kelly tonight. And put an end to the feared Jack the Ripper.

_Kelly. Do not say anything right now._

Oh no, not Patricia again...

_Be careful of Sebastian. You never know what kind of harm he may bring. Don't forget, he is very...cunning._

Patricia's voice disappeared. Cunning, huh?

"Well then." Ciel stated. "Let's get going. Miss Kelly. Please change clothes that are more fitting to...avoiding death."

"Yes, Earl Phantomhive."

"Miss Sarah. Please refrain from coming along with us. Everything will go as planned."

"Yes, Earl Phantomhive." Sarah tried to hide a smirk. Oh dear god, "Just as planned"...Death Note references now, Sarah?

::::::::::::

"...will you be taking both ladies to the site?" Sebastian interrogated. He fixed Ciel's beige hat and stood up.

"Are you joking? One is enough trouble."

"Young master, I suggest you bring at least one of them. They may come as useful." Sebastian smiled, closing both eyes. "Besides, if Jack the Ripper asks for a sacrifice, or we are stuck in a situation where one would needed to be given up, we can give the chosen lady to him, isn't that right?"

Ciel nodded slightly. "Yes. I will reconsider that idea." He headed towards the door to head down to the staircase, where he will decide who will follow them. "Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"Are you going to kill them?"

"The ladies? If you want me to, I shall." Sebastian's eyes glimmered pink. "But if I may ask, why would you desire for me to do so? I know what may become of me if they accomplish their goal of allowing me to devour your soul, but isn't gaining your revenge your first priority?"

"They're too much trouble, of course. And yes. Getting my revenge is my first goal. But I want to do it without these girls. They will ruin everything." Ciel stroked his blue family ring. "Like I have said before. This is my revenge. I will get it my way, not with the help of some strange commoners." Ciel quickly opened the door. "When I give the order, I want you to kill them. But please be gentle. They didn't insult me or my family, yet. They don't need more pain." Ciel headed out of his bedroom.

"Yes." Sebastian bowed. "My lord."

:::::::::::

It was very late at night. Ciel ordered Sebastian to keep a close eye on me.

I was surprised, Sebastian can really multitask.

Stroking a kitten, muttering words at it, and watching me all at the same time.

"Earl Phantomhive, we should go into Mary Jane Kelly's-" I began, but Ciel interrupted me.

"I will not be ordered around by a stranger. I will do this on my own, as usual." Ciel grimly stated.

A stranger? What a brat! He knows we know what will happen, why isn't he asking us for more information? "Listen! I know what will happen, the murderer is probably killing her right-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream split the gloomy night. The cat loudly mewed and jumped from Sebastian's arms as Ciel quickly dashed to Mary Jane Kelly's door with Sebastian and I after him. He slammed it open, looking for the victim and the culprit. He paused, and vomited on the ground as Sebastian covered his eyes.

I knew what was there; I decided not to look.

A boy, probably around our age stepped out of the entrance, body splattered in blood.

A woman followed him. Clearly, it was Madame Red. I was correct. She solemnly stared at Ciel, then me, and then to the boy.

Yet, who was that kid?

The boy merely blinked. "I didn't know I wasn't alone, Doctor."

Ciel took off Sebastian's arms out of his view. "So you're the one, Madame Red..." He declared, eyes narrowed. It was as if she wasn't in his own family. "Do you know this boy?"

Our new "OC" stepped forward. He had dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. A few freckles were on his nose. "Of course she does, I'm one of her patients." He wiped the blood from his hand onto his trousers. "My name is Jonathan Ferris, son of Lord Henry Ferris. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Hey guys!**

**If you're a Kuroshit (yeah I like it like that~) fan and you have a Tumblr, feel free to visit this page I made~ And you can questions, go ahead XD**

**askdrocell(dot)tumblr(dot)com**


End file.
